Silicone Lynsonium
Silicone lynsonium The Silicone lynsonium ''is a specie of insects that are native to the Silicon Valley, they can be commonly found anywhere in the Bay Area. They quickly dispersed from the Silicon Valley to the entire Bay Area; as well as a few worldwide locations such as, Britain, South Africa, and Uruguay. ''Silicone lynsonium were first spotted at a Cisco in Milpitas, California and extensive research has been performed since; they have striking characteristics that distinguish them from any other insect. They have light, transparent wings extending from their respective bodies; their wingspan is approximately five to six inches long. Their wings are extremely light so that they can cover great distances with high speeds; they have been found to reach speeds of up to eighty miles per hour''. They take refuge in trees that surround the tech companies; Silicone lynsonium'' average two pounds in weight and their bodies are approximately six to seven inches long. They have four eyes and sensitive ears, making them highly perceptive creatures with superb reflexes and hearing. Additionally, they have a metallic body frame that consists of steel, which means that they are resilient creatures — with the only exception being their light wings. At nighttime, the'' Silicone lynsonium illuminate bright green colors and they sleep next to technological companies to recharge their energy that they receive from radiation. ''Silicone lynsonium were birthed from the radiation emitting from the technology around the Silicon Valley; these high levels of radiation mixed with oxygen created this specie. Scientists have done countless studies to observe the specie’s radiation levels and they were found to contain massive levels, which points to their exotic origin. Radiation can be harmful to most creatures, such as humans, but the Silicone lynsonium use it as their primary source of energy. Furthermore, the radiation that composes and energizes these species are not harmful to humans, since the radiation is trapped within their metallic frame. Their metallic frame enables them to survive attacks from predators; predators are in for an unlucky surprise when they try to chomp down on this specie. Their metallic frame does not interfere with being able to travel at high velocities; when they recharge their energy levels at night they can travel for the duration of the day. Also, having a metallic frame enables them to consume a heavy diet that would be unusual for other insects; Silicone lynsonium ''devour large meals without adding excess weight to their body. The specie's diet is composed of larger insects that would normally consume insects of this specie’s size. However, their metallic frames and perceptive skills enable them to tackle heavier predators. ''Silicone lynsonium mostly feed on spiders, birds, mice, and dragonflies; they'' ''fly down and quickly carry their meal back to their homes. The food adds more energy on to their primary source, which is radiation. They can go multiple days without food, since radiation provides a high source of energy for these critters. Lastly, they are highly adaptable creatures that can survive in multiple climates, as shown by their migration to the warm climate of South Africa. Daniel Taborga